Captured
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: What if instead of John strapped to a bomb, it was Molly? *just a little Mollock Fluff. Enjoy*


**I got this idea while laying wide-awake last night and decided to make it a story. Just a little Mollock fluff where I switched John with her and didn't have Moriarty come back at the end of The Great Game. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock knew that Molly hadn't been behind all this. It wasn't that she wasn't smart, because she was. She just wasn't that smart, and she didn't hate him enough to do that. Sure, he wasn't all to nice to her and always insulted her but she didn't hate him, that much he knew for sure. Moriarty was ranting on about how great he was and Sherlock was pointing a gun at him. But Sherlock wasn't listening, he found that all his mind was focusing on was the fact that Molly had a bomb strapped to her and that she was shaking with fear and looked like she just wanted to burst into tears. He swore that it Moriarty had done anything to her he would skin him alive.

"Shut up," Sherlock snapped. In an instant Moriarty became silent and stared at Sherlock as he put the gun down at his side and took out the chip. "Just shut up, take it, and get out." Moriarty looked down at the chip and back up at Sherlock with an amused face.

"Oh, I think I struck a nerve," he said with a laugh. Sherlock cocked the gun and stared him down with his good old shut-your-face-or-I-will-spill-your-guts-all-over-the-floor-and-sleep-like-a-baby expression. Moriarty finally shut up and stared at Sherlock, as if asking if he was serious. Sherlock put some pressure on the trigger as an answer and Moriarty turned around, and walked away. Sherlock waited until the door shut. He paused a moment before letting the pistol drop to the ground and pulling the jacket off of her and tossing it to the ground. She let out a sob and covered her mouth as if it were some sort of cursed noise. Sherlock stood in front of her and held her face gently, checking for any cuts or bruises.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly. Though he was sure Molly couldn't tell. She nodded and let out a small whimper. Sherlock let out a quiet sigh of relief as he led her out of the building. "Come on, I'll take you home." Molly merely nodded and walked shakingly out with Sherlock by her side. His senses seemed heightened and he thought of everything as a threat. Molly shivered and held herself. "Are you cold?" Molly gave her normal everything-is-just-fine smile and shook he head.

"No, no. I'm not cold, I'm just - oh," Molly's sentence was interrupted as Sherlock placed his jacket over her shoulders before he hailed a taxi. She pulled the jacket closer around her and allowed Sherlock to help her into the taxi. She told the driver her address as Sherlock hopped into the Taxi to sit next to her. Molly looked over at him. He was tense, that she could see clearly. But it couldn't be because of her, could it? No, he couldn't be worried about her. She didn't matter, she wasn't important. She looked out the window and let out a mental sigh.

...

Molly searched for her key with her shaking hands, luckily it didn't take to long and she put the key in the lock. There was a _click _and it opened. She turned to face Sherlock, who was standing behind her, and removed his coat from her shoulders. She stammered something about it as he put it back over his own shoulders and she swallowed nervously.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Sherlock asked her. Molly nodded and hummed a bit in response. Sherlock walked up the steps and put a hand on her shoulder with a bit of a forced smile. "Considering what you went through tonight, you're taking it quite well. See you tomorrow?" Molly nodded.

"Of course, I have a shift at noon," she said. He nodded and turned around to walk away. Molly opened the door and walked up to her flat. She closed the door lightly behind her and stood facing the set of chairs she had. She covered her mouth and let a gasp escape her lips. She allowed the tears to spill over and a sob escaped her lips. She shook her head to herself and answered his question truthfully. She wasn't all right, she was scared half to death and the whole time she wanted to burst into tears. But she would be rather be set on fire than let Sherlock see her cry.

"Molly?" She whirled around to see Sherlock standing there. She was going to ask him how he got in, but she decided that question was irrelevant. He could probably break into the palace if he really wanted to. She looked away from him. Why the hell did he have to come up and see her like this? Sherlock's expression turned soft and he wrapped his arms around her gently, resting on hand against the back of her head and holding her against his chest. "Oh Molly, I am so sorry. That should have never happened to you." Molly let a sob escape her lips and her tears flooded out from her eyes as Sherlock held her.

They stood there for a very long time before Molly stopped crying and had calmed down. But Sherlock hadn't let her go. Molly didn't protest. She may not have another moment like this in her entire life, so she decided to at least try and make it last. She felt Sherlock shift and let out a mental sigh as she prepared to leave his warm embrace. Although, he didn't completely loosen his grip, he opened his arms just enough to look down at her. She looked back up at him timidly and closed her eyes as he wiped her cheeks with his thumb. She opened them back up and looked at him.

"I wasn't trying to ruin it for you," he told her softly. For a moment Molly wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she figured he must be talking about when she told him that her and Jim were dating. She looked down and her shoulders dropped a little. She had been an idiot to think that he would really want to date her, he was just using her to get to Sherlock, to make a slight impression, and it worked. She believed him, and she shouldn't have. "I just didn't like that thought of you dating someone." Molly looked back up at him. Was he serious? She knew that look, he was serious.

"Oh," she said softly, forcing down the blush that had worked itself up. But she knew that he noticed anyway. She looked back down to purposely avoid eye-contact. Sherlock used his finger to lift her head up. She looked up at him to find that he was smiling down at her. Well, not exactly smiling. More like smirking, well, half smirking. Whatever, he was smiling at her! Let's move on. He closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers. Molly's eyes widened in surprise, but she closed them and he held her closer to him. No matter how many times she had wished, she never believed that she would ever kiss Sherlock Holmes, and yet here she was.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip in question, and after a slight hesitation she allowed him access. Their tongue's danced together in her mouth and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at the feeling. She ran her fingers through Sherlock's hair and felt him shiver under her touch. He smiled against her mouth and slowly pulled back from the kiss. Sherlock smiled down at her, and she smiled back as Sherlock held her lovingly.

* * *

**Yes, I know it cuts off at the end. But I couldn't think of anything to add.**

**thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
